What Hurts the Most
by Fangirl44
Summary: The Kinkirk's middle child doesn't fit in with the rest of her family to ease the pain of being less than perfect she cuts
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own 7th heaven so yeah that's all now on with the story

Do you ever sometimes feel like a total outsider in your family? Like maybe when you come in and they are laughing about something you're not in on; well that's the way I always feel in my family. My name is Hannah Kinkirk and yep my mother is the minister at Glenoak Community Church. I have an absolutely perfect sister named Savannah who in my house is the golden child. Seriously she gets perfect grades, helps out in the family and community, beautiful, blonde, has guys falling all over her, and icing on the cake she wants to be a minister like my mom and grandpa. She is known in our community as the sweetest 16-year-old girl to ever live in Glenoak. Doesn't that just make you want to gag? It does for me. In my family it goes

Savannah Joy (16)- basically a hot blonde and total kiss ass

Me- Hannah Claire (13)- not into religion, and have zero connection with my family

Aiden Jacob (8)- into airplanes and cars, starting to notice girls, only boy (so far)

Emma Madison (6)- cutie pie, daddy's angel, adores Savannah and wants to be

Just like her

I'll get to the rest of my family like aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents and all that jazz another time got to go

Hearts Hannah Claire

I'll make a real story next chapter but I wanted to get Hannah's feelings out first since she's the main character


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own 7th heaven so not much to say about it

Hannah's POV

I'm sitting in 5th period Algebra bored out of my mind. I need to do it though no one will approve. I just started the 9th grade about a month ago and already wish it was over. I keep getting compared to the perfect Kinkirk and I can't take it at all. Since I entered the same high school as Savannah I automatically get _"I have to say Miss. Kinkirk with a sister like Savannah I was hopeful you would do better on your quiz." _From a lot of teachers since they've had the _pleasure_ of knowing my over achiever of a sister. Oh but my all time favorite is _"Why can't you be more like your sister?" _I can't stand that question. It's like there telling me your not good enough so be like someone we think is good enough. Lost in my day dream I feel someone shaking me. I look up to see one of my only friends Arianna.

Reg. POV

" Hannah- banana!" Arianna calls "come on chick we've gotta go."

"Can't we stay hear and sleep?" Hannah asks with a yawn

"Of course we can but then the school will call home because we missed the rest of our classes. Besides I have something we can do as a little pick me up so come on chica." Arianna says pulling her friend up by the arm

"Okay!" the 13 year old says grabbing her backpack and going towards the exit with her friend

Savannah's POV

I'm helping Mrs. Maury take some of the English books back to the storage closet when I see my sister and some girl running down the hallway. I wish Hannah didn't hang out with girls like that she's so weird. She has multi colored hair, and dresses in all black or a really bloody red. That girl also has a ton of piercings up and down her ears. My parents would not approve of Hannah having a friend like that. 

As a concerned sister I must tell our loving parents. If that means Hannah will stop embarrassing me with the way she's dressing and acting that is even better for me.

Hannah's POV

I running down the hallway (more like being pulled by Arianna) when I see my sister pushing a cart full of books. That's my sister always ready to give up her lunch period to be helpful. We run outside to the courtyard where the rest of our friends hang out. I love my friends because they don't care who my mom is or my grandpa or my sister they just like me. We get to our friends and Arianna goes and kisses her girlfriend Alexa. It was a shock at first but I got use to it and they really do make a cute couple. I go and sit on my boyfriend Jake's lap. We've been together since 8th grade year although never introduced him to my family. He's totally fine with that and is the total opposite of what my parents approve of. With his spiked black hair with green tips, eyeliner, retro sense of style not exactly the guy you can bring home to mom but I really love him.

" Chica!" Arianna calls "did you hear me?"

"No sorry " I say sheepishly

"Chick what's up with you? You've been spacing out all day"

"Parental stress to the extreme. Sorry Anna what did you say?"

"That your boyfriend is having a party this Saturday and I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the night and go from my house?"

"Sure" I say leaning back and kissing Jake

The Bell Rings indicating the end of lunch



"I'll aim you later so we can go over details" Arianna says giving my a hug

"Ok" I response grabbing Jakes hand after the hug "Bye" I call over to my friends

Not a very good chapter. Sorry about that but hopefully it gets better


	3. Chapter 3

I am finally updating but still I don't own 7th Heaven

Hannah's POV

I rush through all my afternoon classes. Not much to say just a bunch of teachers telling me how I should be more like Savannah (though I would rather pop my eyeballs out)

As the final bell rings I rush out to the lockers. I really want to go with my friends to Arianna's house but I have to get home for family dinner. It's so retarded basically my mother has one of us help make dinner with her so she can talk to us and catch up. Let's just say that's the quickest form of torture for me. I try my very hardest to get out of it but she's not having it.

"Hey hon" Jake says coming behind me "You coming over later?"

"Sadly no." I answer getting my books out of my locker

"awwwwwwwww babe come on" He whines playfully "For a little while? Everyone's going to be coupled up, and my girls not going to be there." He finishes poking out his lip a little

"I know it sucks but it's my night to cook with my mother." I say with a sad look on my face " But I'll make it up to you at your party." I suggest

What my family doesn't know is I've started having sex with Jake. Well not actual sex but we do just about everything but the actual deed.

"Ok" he signs giving me a kiss "I'll call you tonight. Bye" he says walking away

"Bye" I echo back shutting my locker

"Let's go!" I hear a voice calling to me

I look around and of course I see Savannah coming down the staircase. Hopefully she didn't see Jake kiss me. I really don't want to get a ride with her but my parents won't let me ride with someone they don't know, and if I did Savannah is sure to tell them.

"Whatever" I grumble grabbing my bag and heading towards the parking lot

Once Savannah unlocks the doors I hop in the back and put headphones. Did I mention that Savannah's car is a pale pink Range Rover? Well it is. My mom and daddy both agreed Savannah was doing well enough in school and in being the all around perfect daughter that on her 16th birthday during her big birthday bash she got this car. Besides doing a few errands for my parents she has no worries with this car. Right now were going to pick up our brother and sister and then its home for cooking with mommy oh joy

Savannah's POV

I'm heading down the stairs at school to get my sister when I see the same boy from earlier kissing my sister. That's so gross and embarrassing. My family has better standards than the people my sister hangs out with.

"Let's go!'' I yell hoping to have scared her a little

"Whatever" I hear her mumble while walking towards the parking lot, towards my pride and joy. During my 16th birthday party my parents surprised me with the best birthday present ever. My pale pink range rover! I was so surprised and ecstatic. My parents thought I was responsible enough and my friends were so jealous. I unlock the door and get in the drivers seat, of course my sister hops in back and puts on her headphones.

"You could turn the volume down a little" I tell her as I am pulling out of the parking lot headed towards my sibling's elementary school.

That's it for now. I promise to work on this story again before the weeks out


	4. Authors Note

HEY EVERYONE!!! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER. I JUST GOT BACK TO SCHOOL AND BEFORE THIS I WAS WITH MY FAMILY WITHOUT MY COMPUTER! I'M GOING TO GET SETTLED AND ONCE MY INTERNET IS HOOKED BACK UP (I'M ON A FRIENDS COMPUTER) I'LL UPDATE MY STORIES. JUST WRITING TO TELL YOU I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN, THINGS HAVE JUST BEEN CRAZY.


End file.
